1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical terminals, and more particularly to an improved terminal for making insulation displacement connections to insulation clad wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulation displacement terminals are widely used to make electrical connections with insulated conductors because the step of removing insulation from the conductor prior to termination is eliminated. Dutch Patent No. 67,298 issued Feb. 15, 1951 discloses various insulation displacement terminals; at FIGS. 8-10 terminals having at least two insulation displacement slots in a linear array as shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,852 discloses an insulation displacement terminal of a type that is useful with a range of conductor sizes or gauges. This terminal is configured to receive and terminate an insulated conductor with its axis at a right angle with the major axis of the terminal. Although this terminal is useful for its intended purpose, a need exists for an electrical terminal for making an insulation displacement connection to an insulation conductor and a contact member that is simple in construction and economical in manufacture and that is configured for high density applications and as an in-line terminal and that is adapted to a stamping die progression in which the center-to-center spacing is equal to the center-to-center spacing of cavities of a terminal housing.